


亮橫：花吐き症

by shadowjo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo
Summary: 8UPPERS設定，一場誤會引發吐花連鎖反應。
Relationships: Ace/Mac (8UPPERS), Nishikido Ryo/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 12





	亮橫：花吐き症

Mac傍晚時到樓下，Johnny已經在吧檯裡擦拭酒杯，為晚上的營業做準備。

「真稀奇啊。」

Johnny見Mac為自己倒了一杯威士忌，他們始末屋的頭腦擔當只有在放鬆時才會小酌一番，眼下已是開店前夕，為了讓思緒清晰足以應符突發狀況（當然突發狀況並不包含在店內挑釁別人找架打的Ace），幾乎不會在這種時候喝酒。

Mac沒有回應，表情恍惚地抿了一口酒。

Johnny只當他正在思考些什麼重要的策略，無暇應對外物，並沒有打擾他。

坐在吧檯前的Mac用一種壓抑過的方式輕輕咳起來，Johnny一開始沒注意，直到聽見一聲嘔，才驚訝的抬起頭，被眼前的畫面嚇得差點掉了手中的玻璃杯。

第一眼他誤認Mac大口嘔出的是黑色的血液，還以為Mac得了什麼絕症，強自鎮定後才發現那吐出的黑色其實是玫瑰花瓣。

他放下手裡的杯子趕緊走到吧檯外，一隻手放在Mac背上，彎下腰查看對方的情況。Mac放下掩住口部的雙手，被揉碎的花瓣簌簌掉落，喃喃地說：「好難吃……」

「嗯？」

Johnny沒聽清楚，湊得更近了一點。

Mac抬起頭，不知是不是Johnny的錯覺，他覺得對面一向白皙的人，此時臉色更顯蒼白，正勾起一邊嘴角，帶著過分冷靜的笑容，向他抱怨用花瓣下酒一點也不適合。

「你、」

Johnny有些錯愕又有些生氣。

他掃了一眼吧檯上的花瓣，其中有些被嚼碎的形狀，混著酒液及唾液被吐出來。

「多久了？」

想到在此之前Mac都是將花瓣咬碎了再吞回去，今天會下來倒酒喝，大概是花瓣的量已經無法讓他再吃進去，只好藉酒硬灌，生氣之餘還有些心疼，他太明白這個症狀所代表的含義，至今都還沒發病大概是上天對他的眷顧。

「不知道，大概一兩個禮拜？」

「那是什麼不確定的語氣。」

Johnny責怪似的看著他，頂不住其中飽含擔憂的目光，Mac舉起雙手作投降狀，仔細思考。

「上個禮拜一吧，公休那天。」

「第十天，還有誰知道嗎？」

Mac搖頭。

Johnny環胸靠在吧檯上，「打算怎麼辦？」

「還沒想好。」

Mac把手撐在檯面上站起來，取來抹布將花瓣掃進垃圾桶裡，擺了擺手走上樓，「在我想到之前先幫我保密吧。」

對於如此耍賴的行徑，Johnny只能眼睜睜的看他離去，憂慮地看著樓梯入口外毫無辦法。

然而事情總是會迎來無法再隱瞞的時刻，當黑色的花瓣如大水奔湧而出，敗漏得如同潰堤一般。

「Ace呢？」

Mac做了召集信號，環視桌邊的眾人發現少了一個人，缺席常客今天又不知道躺在哪個溫柔鄉。

Toppo跟Gum對視後聳聳肩，Arsenal作深沉狀抽菸，Jacky盯著Johnny，像是知道他會有答案，Johnny鬆下肩膀語氣無奈：「今天早上跟著大胸辣妹走了。」

Mac垂下眼，「那先不管他，Jacky這次跟他一組做後援，等他回來你再告訴他。」

Mac簡潔扼要的說明任務，分配好這次的工作，手指在桌面上標記好的地圖上比劃著。一切如常，站在他旁邊的Jacky卻從語速感覺到今天的Mac特別焦躁。

「先這樣，剩下的大家看資料。」

句尾跟著Mac的身影一起離開，只可惜不如他本人盤算，在走上樓梯前壓抑不住喉嚨裡的蠢蠢欲動，即使摀住嘴仍然擋不住經由咳嗽帶出的花瓣。

開會時的強忍導致現在咳得厲害，黑色花瓣像由沒關緊的水龍頭傾瀉而出，散落一地。眾人因為突然的變故愣在原地，Johnny早就知情，並沒有因為驚訝而停頓，第一個上前輕拍他的背部，幫助他咳出阻塞的花瓣。

「花吐症。」

Jacky第一個反應過來。

「嗯？」剩下三人一臉茫然，Arsenal甚至皺眉望向Jacky，表情活像他剛剛說了什麼噁心字眼。

「相思成疾，會一直吐出花瓣，只能和暗戀的人心意相通接吻，症狀才會解除。」

「……嚇死我了，我還以為Mac一肚子壞水已經突破臨界點，只能吐出來了。」

Toppo不怎麼合時宜的語出驚人，讓在場其他人一時錯愕，不知該調笑還是該吐嘈他對Mac的看法。

「啊！所以這週倒垃圾時，垃圾桶的花瓣都是Mac吐的啊，我以為Toppo在做什麼奇怪的實驗。」Gum自然的接過話。

「是誰？」

Arsenal突然的問句將話題導正，主語動詞皆無，但馬上就明白他指的是什麼。眾人的注意力瞬間回到Mac身上，酒吧的門又剛好被碰地一聲打開。

Ace進來的時機過於巧妙，邊打呵欠揉著頭髮進到大廳，看見Johnny跟Mac跪在一片花海裡，還有不知為何集中在他身上的目光。

「……幹嘛？在排練？」

莫名被看的人停頓，見到玫瑰花瓣上Johnny搭著Mac的畫面，美好得過於刺眼，便故意從他們身旁走過，幼稚地踢散花瓣，揚起一陣黑色的風，純黑的花毯上出現裂縫。

擦身而過時，Johnny聞到Ace身上帶著沐浴過後的味道，那是女性會喜歡的香甜花氣。

Ace從冰箱裡倒出牛奶，邊喝邊從吧檯後方走出來，隨意的靠坐在高腳椅上，面向在他進來時明顯在開會的眾人，一副隨意聽聽的姿態。

Mac站起來，頭也不回的上樓了。

Ace不明所以的看著Mac離開，上唇沾著白鬍子的模樣有些呆。

Jacky閉上眼苦惱的嘆氣，抓亂自己的頭髮，Johnny責怪似的看著Ace，Ace只是無賴的撇撇嘴，剩下的一干人等做鳥獸散。

Arsenal回到角落擦槍，Toppo躲回房間搗鼓他的實驗，離開大廳前還順手摸走地上的花瓣，Gum溜到後院餵貓，一時間樓下只剩下謎之對峙的Ace跟Johnny（還有把自己當空氣的Arsenal）。

「什麼啊？我會去買牛奶的啦。」

聽見這句話，Johnny不雅地翻了個白眼，也回房去了。

「不過是喝了牛奶嘛！大家有必要這樣嗎？」

Ace對著空氣大喊，回應他的只有被聲音震下來的粉塵。

「順便買包菸。」

還有Arsenal。

Jacky敲了Mac的房門，裡面沒有回應，明顯不想理人，但他不會因此放棄，持續敲響木板，直到裡面終於傳來一聲「請進。」

踏進房裡時，Mac假裝在看資料，Jacky也不拆穿他文件拿反，直接進入主題。

「症狀多久了？」

「……大概一個月。」

堅持了一會兒最後還是放棄掙扎，雖然回答的表情是那麼不情願。

「你什麼時候要跟Ace談。」

Mac嗆了一下，引起劇烈咳嗽，不知是因為Jacky的話還是只是巧合，只是表情難看的像是他咳出的是一群蒼蠅而不是花瓣。

「……要談什麼？」

手背揩過嘴唇，讓出口的話聽起來含糊不清。

「少裝蒜，剛剛在樓下我沒有說，這症狀三個月內沒解除，就會因支氣管跟喉嚨塞滿花瓣窒息而死。

「我不知道有什麼可談的……你也看到了他剛剛回來的樣子。」

「試了才會知道結果。」

「不用試我也知道不會有結果。」

「你難道甘心就這樣就死去嗎？」

Mac沉默。

「這只是傳說中的病，誰也不知道三個月期限是不是真的。」

「這是傳說中的病，但也確實發生在你身上了，我們不能冒險。我、大家、始末屋，都不能失去你。」

Jacky故意把大家提出來，冀望能用Mac的責任感絆住他。

「其實沒有那麼重要不是嗎？你跟Johnny可以勝任的。」

這句話激怒Jacky，他撲上前揪緊Mac的衣領，克制著不要揍對方，壓抑過的憤怒語調有些抖。

「不要太過分了！你把大家當成什麼了，明明是從小到大的夥伴，就算你是傻是殘，也沒有人會丟下你，不要再說自己不重要了，我也不會放你自己去死。」

Mac嘴唇翕張數次，沒能說話，只是用力的掰開Jacky的手，「抱歉。」

「總之，」Jacky雙手環胸靠在桌邊，「你得跟Ace談，你不談我就動用エイト守則，用多數暴力讓你去談……再不濟，我也會讓Arsenal跟Gum架著Ace來跟你接吻。」

「這樣是無效的，你也說了，雙方必須心意互通，你不能強迫一個人在短短兩個月內生出情感。」

「Ace的話，也不是沒可能。」

「……再說吧，我可從來沒說對方是Ace……不如你現在先親親我試試。」

Mac手撐在桌上支著頭，半瞇起眼故作親吻狀。

Jacky被他噁心一把，離開桌子的依靠，一臉鄙視。

「我提了半天的Ace也沒見你否認。」

說完也不等Mac反應，轉身離開房間。

Mac保持支著頭的姿勢，強撐的笑容逐漸黯淡，臉陰的像是下一秒就會下起暴雨。

之後Mac似乎是準備將「自己不重要」這句話實踐，分配工作時強硬的推動六人組合的任務模式，Jacky對於這種像在安排後事的專制行為十分不滿，好一陣子沒跟他說話。

其他人對這樣的安排各懷思緒，但沒有說出口，只有毫不知情的Ace，在幾次後對這樣的分配提出疑問。

「為什麼沒有Mac？」

「因為我病了。」對此Mac只是掩嘴咳了幾聲，將手中的花瓣攤給對方看，「所以不方便。」

「嗯！？」Ace被這怪異的症狀嚇了一跳。

「這是怎麼回事？……大家都知道？」發現身旁眾人皆是冷靜的樣子，才發現只有自己狀況外。

Ace這才想起來之前他回來時看見Johnny跟Mac跪在花毯上，當時以為是特殊需求的排練，現在後知後覺的發現那一地的花都是Mac吐出來的。

「這症狀不是有一陣子了嗎？看醫生了沒？」

「看了，正在吃藥。」

臉不紅氣不喘的說謊，除了Mac跟Ace外，其他人臉色俱是一變，對話中的兩人沒注意到，Ace點點頭讓Mac注意身體，Mac則草草結束了會議。

會後，除了Ace，一群人不約而同擠在Mac房門前，眾人你看我我看你。

「……Jacky，Mac是不是會死？」

Toppo怯生生的問。

「聽說三個月內症狀沒解除就會窒息而死。」Jacky看見Toppo的黑眼圈，「不過都是傳說，我也不知道是不是真的。」

「但是我查到的資料都是這麼說，代表可能性很大不是嗎？」

「雖然很不想承認，但我也是這麼想的。」

「Mac喜歡的人……」Gum沒有把話說完。

Jacky搖頭，「他不想說。」但不見得大家都不知道。

「但應該、」話被房裡傳來Mac的咳嗽聲打斷，眾人皆是擔憂表情望向聲音來源，Toppo拿出一個小玻璃瓶遞給Jacky。

「這是我調配的藥，姑且一試吧。Mac的花瓣不管我分析幾次，就是很普通的花瓣，沒有特別之處。」

Jacky接過藥瓶，大家自然地對他投以期待的表情，好像只要Jacky出馬就能夠勸得動Mac，他露出一個苦笑，「我會努力試試。」

獲得允許後進到房裡，一向整潔的Mac房裡散落著少許花瓣，垃圾桶裡也裝滿了，可能是已趕不上打掃的速度，便有點半放棄地任花瓣無傷大雅的四散。

Mac坐在書桌前手指飛快地用鍵盤輸入資料，雖然沒有看過內容，Jacky也知道那大概是什麼指導手冊之類的東西，與其留那些東西下來，不如實在的把眼前的問題解決。

他一腳跨坐到桌面上，將玻璃瓶擺到旁邊，「Toppo做給你的。」

「嗯。」Mac心不在焉的回應，沒有停下手上的動作。

「你得要知道大家都不是傻子，是活的會動的會思考的，就算你想隱瞞，他們都已經知道花吐症是有期限的，可是都還沒放棄找出其他的方法。」

「但你寧可窩在房裡不做點實際行動，只是打一些我們也許用不到的資料。始末屋是你召集起來的，如果真有那個萬一，我們也不一定非要維持下去不可。」

看見Mac沒反應，Jacky越說越來氣，Mac卻在聽見關鍵字時停下來。

的確，他拼了命的想留想下健全的資料庫，好讓始末屋未來接案件時可以輕鬆一點，但這一切都只是他的一廂情願，沒有誰必須繼承這裡。

「沒有用的。」

Jacky看見他微微抖著手指取過桌上的小瓶，扭開一口氣喝下，喝完後卻還緊緊的攥著，手指用力得發白。

「因為我知道不可能解除的。」

Mac臉很蒼白，語氣平淡像是在談論別人的事。

「憑什麼這麼篤定，上次你也是這種態度。」

「因為……那當然是因為對方已經有喜歡的人了！」

Mac壓抑著咆哮，眼神從一開始就沒有落在Jacky身上，費盡極大的力氣才將這段話說完整，他不知道自己的顫抖是氣抖的還是因為羞恥。

Jacky被Mac的模樣震驚得說不出話，好一會兒才吶吶的道：「……這不可能啊。」

Mac轉開頭，明顯不想再談。

「是Ace嗎？」Jacky再次確認，顯然不想讓他逃避。

「是Ace嗎？」Jacky扳過他的肩膀，「如果是的話請好好面對他。」

Mac掰開Jacky的手指。

「我要休息了。」

說完也不理會他，逕自鑽進床鋪蒙上棉被，被晾在一旁的Jacky沒有辦法，只能默默的離開房間。

Mac蒙在被子裡，閉上眼也揮之不去，自那天起就印在腦海裡的畫面。

他原本也覺得不可能的。

Ace一向都很有女人緣，先別說他是否有意招惹，如果把他當花瓶往店內一擺，收到的鮮花恐怕可以拿來開花店，大家也對他身邊女性來去的畫面習以為常。

也許就是因為太平常了，縱使和女性的關係從來沒有間斷過，也不見Ace對哪個人上心，所以Mac一直以來都沒有意識到，直到他看見那個人。

那天不知道為什麼醒得特別早，原本酒吧打烊後他會補眠到中午，那天只睡了兩三個小時就醒來，翻來覆去沒有睡意，便打算到樓下喝杯水。

他的房間在走廊最末端，下樓前會經過第一間Ace的房間，Ace的房間平常跟他本人一樣，亂七八糟還總是大剌剌的敞開，那天異於往常虛掩著，無心一瞥卻發現房裡除了Ace以外還有別人。

那人面對Ace背著門口坐在椅子上，看不見臉，但體型明顯只是個少年，Ace站著，正低頭跟他說話，手一邊摸上那人的臉頰，指尖輕觸對方的金髮，表情茫然又迷戀。

Mac都不知道自己是何時下樓喝完水又回到房內，等他回過神來，大廳已經有人活動的聲音了。

他完全沒有想到Ace房裡的少年會讓自己如此受震撼，他從來沒見過Ace帶人回來，沒有人在他身邊停留過超過一個禮拜，更沒見過他身邊出現男人。現在有這麼一個人，在Ace房裡，是個男人，還讓他露出那種表情。

是因為那個人是特別的對吧。

Mac的心情被自己的結論重擊，坐在床鋪上發了半天的呆，後知後覺的發現胸口傳來的疼痛是因為自己不是那個少年，而現在滅頂般的窒息感是因為他想要成為那個讓Ace露出迷戀表情的人。

安穩的感情聯繫在夥伴這一層外表包裹下，沒有危機意識的維持著十分舒適的假象，直到受到外力破壞，認清自己對Ace並不只是友情及兄弟情誼，他才意識到自己不處於絕對優勢，就算有始末屋夥伴的身分，也終究是夥伴而已。

少年的出現讓他的遲鈍迎向終點，發現自己戀情的同一時刻失戀，究竟是該開心自己並不是無心之人，還是要為胎死腹中的感情哀悼。

一開始他以為自己只是因為受到打擊，所以身體狀況不太好，等他在咳嗽後吐出嘴裡的異物時，才實際體會到禍不單行是怎樣的感受。

發病的當下順便明白自己不會獲得唯一解藥，情況諷刺得跟自己的戀情一模一樣。

＊

Toppo臭著一張臉從外面進來，袖口跟衣領上沾著些許血跡，後方緊跟著的Ace臉色沒好看到哪去，殺神一般的表情拐到樓上將自己鎖進房裡。

「Ace又來了！」Toppo用力的坐進沙發裡，「他剛剛都要把人的臉打爛了。」要不是他在車上發覺不對勁下車阻止，對方可能會被自己的血嗆死。

Ace最近狂暴化的程度讓始末屋的眾人都大感吃不消，屢屢在任務現場失控揍人，現在正值為Mac的病症苦惱的時期，Ace的作為讓大家的煩躁值跟著他一起提升。

「我要、」

Toppo 止住即將脫口而出的話，雙手捂臉倒在沙發上，為剛才打算說的感到無所適從的悲傷。

他幾乎都要說出讓Mac禁止Ace參加任務的話了。

Gum抱著貓安靜地坐到Toppo旁邊。

Johnny佇立在吧檯後方，愛乾淨的他也不再堅持抹去玻璃杯上細小的指紋。

Arsenal用更多的煙霧包圍自己，槍枝過度擦拭得能當鏡子照。

Jacky脫下棒球帽，環視失魂落魄的眾人，揉亂一頭蓬鬆的栗髮，下垂眼看起來更垂了。

今日的大廳一片愁雲慘霧。

＊

Mac把玻璃瓶放在Toppo房門前的地板上，聽見裡頭傳來玻璃碎裂的聲音，猶豫了一會還是沒有敲門，轉身回房。

他不是沒有看見Toppo每次來找他時，像核桃一樣腫的眼睛，還有堪比熊貓的黑眼圈，總是強撐著精神跟他閒聊，大家體貼的不探究隱私的行為，反而讓他很愧疚，唯一能做的，就是喝下對方每次遞過來新開發的藥。

始末屋眾人最近身心狀態都不是很好，Gum甚至回到那個令人不愉快的老家，希望能藉由古籍獲得幫助。他都看在眼裡卻什麼也做不到，能做得到資料庫在Jacky的話的打擊下，進度變得十分緩慢。

Toppo不知道第幾次把燒杯砸碎後，終於忍不住崩潰的情緒，跑到Jacky房裡，撲進對方懷裡痛哭。

「為什麼Mac要這樣……為什麼我的藥不能讓他好起來……為什麼……Mac不去找他喜歡的人，是因為那個人不能喜歡他嗎……」

Jacky無奈的接住傷心欲絕的Toppo，一直以來都是因為尊重Mac所以沒有強迫他，在他看來就是讓Ace跟他接吻就能解決的問題，也不知道Mac在堅持什麼。如今氣氛搞得烏煙瘴氣的，他決定不能再讓Mac任性下去。

安撫好哭得太厲害而開始抽噎的Toppo，讓他在自己的地方休息，Jacky找了Arsenal一起去了Mac的房間。Mac看見進來的是這兩個人，有感一場衝突是無法避免了。

「抱歉，我們決定不能讓你按你的方式做了，也不需要你承認喜歡的對象是誰，因為我們覺得除了Ace外沒有其他可能人選。」

「所以，你要自己走出去，還是我們架著你出去，還是讓Ace進來，你自己選吧。」

「我拒絕。」

Jacky看著自己的老友，甚至可以說是家人的存在，在說話間從嘴裡飄落花瓣的模樣，還有一地的黑色花瓣，明白時間所剩不多，便出手準備用武力讓這個在感情上頑固得像一塊臭石頭的人面對現實。

Jacky一動剩下的兩人也動起來，過於狹窄的空間和Mac抵死掙扎，居然讓Jacky跟Arsenal一時討不到好處，三人僵持不下，Mac的頑強抵抗讓Jacky覺得是不是找Gum來會更好。

「……你們夠了！」Mac咬緊牙根，從牙縫擠出話來，「我還不夠難堪嗎……不要讓我連最後一點尊嚴都不剩。」

聽見這番話的兩人頓了一下，Jacky反應過來他的老友並不是因為頑固，只是個在感情上極度沒自信的膽小鬼。

「沒有試怎麼知道結果，況且你還有什麼好失去的。」

Johnny站在吧檯裡擦拭酒杯，一邊擔心地望著二樓的方向，Mac房間裡傳來騷動聲，他希望Jacky跟Arsenal的做法能夠解決問題，不然會讓始末屋年長的三人關係惡化的。

Ace從樓上下來，走向吧檯的途中還回頭看向二樓，似乎也很在意樓上的打鬥聲。他坐上吧檯前的高腳椅卻沒有像以往一樣隨便倒酒來喝，Johnny過好一會才分神看向反常的Ace。

這一看又差點嚇掉手裡的酒杯，他決定禁止大家有問題時默不吭聲的往他面前坐的習慣，總有一天杯子會不夠用的。

Ace手裡抓著一片純白的百合花花瓣，正用那片花瓣在臉上掃來掃去。

「……你手上的東西不會是我想的那個吧。」

「大概是。」

Ace對他揚起一個刻意燦爛的笑，只是那笑容混著近日的戾氣，變成很可怕的表情。 

Johnny覺得他的頭痛得厲害，一個Mac他們就搞不定了，現在還加上麻煩人物Ace。

……不，等等，是Ace。

Johnny盯著對面一直很在意樓上情況的Ace，正打算開口時，二樓的打鬥聲混著爭吵聲已經到了白熱化的地步，Ace丟下手裡的花瓣，帶著破釜沉舟的表情朝樓梯走去。

Mac的房間已看不出原本整潔的樣子，倒在地上的椅子、撞歪的桌子、散落一地的紙張跟文件夾，跟地上的花瓣交織成一團混亂。

「不要跟我說你打算拖到最後一刻才豁出去找Ace攤牌，如果得救就算了，如果死了不就要讓他愧疚一輩子嗎。」

Mac的表情像是被噎了一下，Jacky不用想也知道他猜對了，趁著Mac愣住的當下，跟Arsenal抓著人拉拉扯扯往外走。

Mac的房門卻在他們還沒碰到時自動打開，門外站著臉色陰沉的Ace，他大步走進來，用力扯過Mac的前襟大吼：「你他媽的把人當成笨蛋是嗎！」

Mac呆愣的看著面前正在生氣的人，Jacky跟Arsenal交換眼神後很有自覺的放開Mac，迅速撤退，還不忘幫忙把門給關上。

「這個病是會死的，你為什麼要騙我吃藥會好！」

Mac正要開口反駁，下一句話讓他的腦袋當機。 

「反正你也要死了，我也不用顧慮太多了對吧。」

什麼叫做「也」？顧慮了什麼？

Mac的疑問沒有問出口，因為能用來提出問題的部位被Ace狠狠吻上。

突發的情況讓Mac遲了兩三秒才反應過來，想掙開卻被Ace推嗓著向後倒在床上，揚起一大片飛舞的黑色玫瑰花花瓣，緩緩飄落間Ace的嘴唇還是黏在自己的嘴上。

Ace像隻狗一樣又咬又舔，不滿Mac始終緊閉的雙唇，又不願意離開，就貼著的動作從縫隙間發出氣音，誘哄對方張開嘴巴，Mac掙扎著想說話，卻被Ace趁機而入。

綿長的親吻在得不到Mac回應的情況停下，Ace沮喪的把臉埋在Mac的肩上。

「就當作是同病相憐好了，這段時間能讓我待在身邊，不要趕我走好嗎？」語調聽起來十分委屈。

頭頂傳來一聲長長的嘆息，「有人說要趕你了嗎？」

Mac拍拍賴在他身上不下來的人，「你不覺得你應該要解釋一下嗎？」

Ace抬起頭，乖巧的正座在床上，表情泫然欲泣，Mac有些心疼，在離開兒童之家後，就再也沒見過Ace這麼可憐的樣子了。

「因為覺得有點奇怪，所以去查了你的症狀，然後突然意識到你有喜歡的人了，知道這件事後我很難過。 」

所以你就把別人揍的半死，Mac在心裡補了一句。

「一個人獨自難受了好幾天，有天咳嗽的時候發現自己居然咳出花瓣，我知道自己沒有機會了。」Ace頓了一下，「Mac現在都沒有治好……是因為、因為那個人不喜歡你嗎？」

「不，我治好了。」

「治好了！？什麼時候？」Ace已經夠可憐的下垂眼添了幾點星光，「那、我……我努力一點，可以改成喜歡上我嗎？」

Mac向前抱住眼前惶惶不安的人，「因為你剛才吻了我，所以治好了。」阻塞喉嚨的異物感在被吻的瞬間消失，新鮮的空氣聞起來如此甜美，連帶的Ace的吻也是。

「嗯？……欸？欸！？？」

Ace被Mac抱住，看不見對方的表情，但是偏頭一看，髮絲間透出來的耳朵紅得徹底。

兀自驚慌一會後鎮定下來，Ace伸手抱緊Mac，在對方看不到的情況下一樣漲紅了臉。

「吶，晚了一些，不過……」Mac在他耳邊說話，攬過他的頭，「請讓我正式的回應你。」

被親吻的感覺如此美好，Ace暈陶陶的回應，Mac的嘴唇比想像中的更加柔軟，比他吃過的任何果凍還要有彈性。

急迫性的問題解決了，該來做一些細節上的確認。

「Mac喜歡我為什麼不說？我以為你喜歡別人，還是個沒辦法回應你的人。」

「你會跟一個把你當兄弟的人告白嗎？」

「會啊！」

Ace用真誠的眼神傳達就在剛才他這麼做了，對象還是自己，Mac感覺自己問錯問題問錯人，「……我以為你喜歡那個男孩子。」

「什麼男孩？」

「在你房裡那個。」

「啊……」Ace想起Mac指的是誰，表情尷尬，眼神閃爍。

「那個人是我在路邊撿的……因為長得跟以前的你太像了，他沒地方去，所以就把他帶回來……不過後來想想這樣不太好，所以我還是勸他回去了。」

他一般是不管這種事情的，不過那個神似Mac的少年用可憐兮兮的臉要求他把他帶走，一時心動提了條件就把人帶回來。不過最後還是因為他長得太像Mac，罪惡感油然而生，終究是下不了手。況且他的Mac才不會露出如此軟弱的表情。

「Mac以為我喜歡的是那個男孩，所以沒有告白嗎？不用這麼害羞你可以來搶的。」

Ace笑得一臉開心，Mac突然覺得不高興了，為什麼要因為Ace隨便撿的人鬧出這場風波，還自討苦吃了這麼久，還要發現自己喜歡的是始末屋的大麻煩，然後這個人得了便宜還賣乖。

種種跡象顯示自己虧了，於是……「滾出我的房間。」

「欸？」

「滾出去！」

被轟出房間的Ace走下大廳，始末屋其他人都聚集在那裡，一臉八卦朝他看過來。他們都聽見那聲響亮的滾，不過看見Ace表情根本就像是吃了條大魚的貓，安心的同時也對Ace無恥的表現翻了個白眼。

始末屋回歸往常的和平日子，可喜可賀。

＊

「Ace吐的是白百合花瓣？這樣就說得通了，想不到他意外的純情啊。」

Jacky替自己倒了一杯啤酒，滿足的喝下一口。

「什麼意思？」Gum提問。

「他們吐的花的形象，應該是喜歡的人的投射。你看Ace的風流對象這麼多，每個都至少有點Mac的影子。」

「而且都是白皮膚。」這是Toppo。

「可是沒有人是黑髮。」這是Johnny。

「也沒有跟任何人交往過。」這是Arsenal。

白百合，唯一且純白無暇，沒有任何對象能贏過他心目中完美的Mac。

「我本來很同情Ace的……」看見今天第N次被拒於門外依舊鍥而不捨的Ace，喜歡了這麼久可是告白後處境比以前還要艱難。

「可是如果黑色玫瑰不是Mac本人的象徵，那同情的對象應該會是……」

始末屋眾人看著就算被冷臉以對還是笑得無賴的Ace，心裡默默的為Mac點上一根蠟燭。

＊

「Mac你什麼時候才能理理我啊？」

Ace在散會後貼著Mac走，下巴放在對方肩上，他最近越來越會利用Mac的軟肋蠶食鯨吞。

「什麼時候沒有理你了？」

「那我今晚可以去你房裡嗎？」

「可以啊。」在Ace要跳起來之前補了一句，「來找我討論任務的話。」

「什麼嘛……」腦袋重重回到肩上，「不覺得身為戀人，你的表現太冷淡了嗎……」

「我們是嗎？」

「我們不是嗎！？」

Mac回頭看著因為他的回答而呆立原地的Ace，那張驚訝的表情過後，換成一張被拋棄的幼犬表情，輕輕的在心裡嘆了口氣，他發現在表白心意後，嘆氣的次數竟然比以前Ace給他惹麻煩的時候還多。

「……有人說過要交往了嗎？」

「欸？」

Ace看見Mac說完話就掃到地板上的眼神，領會到什麼的他隨即：「請跟我交往吧！」

「嗯。走吧。」

「嗯？嗯？去哪？」Mac輕易地回應讓他一時反應不過來，不敢相信居然這麼簡單就答應了。

「房間，剛剛不是有人很想來。」

Mac急急的向前走，Ace卻從後方看見對方變成粉色的耳朵。

「去！當然去！」

大廳，Arsenal面色不豫的將鈔票拍在桌上，Jacky一面說著謝謝惠顧笑著收下。

「你們幹嘛？」Toppo發現這一幕，狐疑的問。

「我們賭Ace的抗戰會不會超過一個月，第28天，是我贏了。」

「想不到Mac這麼不持久。」Gum說。

「你這話好像怪怪的。」Johnny表情怪異，像是忍笑。

「你們都太低估Mac對Ace的心軟程度了。」Jacky晃頭晃腦，「他每次都說要好好唸一下不打掃大廳的Ace，有哪次做到了。」

Arsenal保持沉默盯著牆上的エイト守則，心中思考增加「團內禁止戀愛」的可行性。

－END－

**Author's Note:**

> Ace的思考邏輯很簡單：Mac吐花→Mac有喜歡的人→Mac吐花到現在還沒好→Mac不喜歡我→負面情緒跟壓力值爆表→吐花


End file.
